Newt Livingston
Newt Livingston is the child of a US senator as well as Cory's best friend. Newt is a secondary protagonist of season 1 and 2, and a main protagonist in the seasons after. Newt is known for his nativity, though it diminishes over time due to pain. Description In season 1, Newt is just an ordinary guy with long blonde hair. He often wears t- shirts with band names on them. Towards the end of the season, Newt is revealed to be a brainwashed and transformed Silver the Hedgehog. In season 2, Newt loses his Silver transformation and goes back to looking like he had before, though he changes back to Silver a few times. In season 3, Newt has lost his Silver powers completely and thus cannot transform into Silver. He is given a kimono to wear as well as the golden master sword within this season as a symbol of his own hard work as well as a symbol of his bond with Naruto. In season 4, Newt wears his kimono and carries his sword at his side. In season 6, Newt sports akatsuki robes as well as a medallion with the face of his late master. He is notably taller and much more serious due to the pain he endured. Ideology In season 1, Newt is a naive young man who has little care in the world. He is ambitious as exemplified by him attempting to grab Cory's sword, only to have permanent holes in his hands. Upon learning of his past as Silver, Newt is excited about the things the future holds. In season 2, Newt has slumped into a deep depression upon losing his powers as Silver. After tasting the power he once held, he now feels worthless in his normal form. He sulks and gets a job as a cashier. After awakening his Silver form briefly, Newt is rejuvenated. This is pushed more by Blaze and her help in pushing him to the next level in his permanent Silver form. This hope is all stripped away when Nazi soldiers permanently steal away his Silver form and kill Blaze. In season 3, Newt goes into the White House lab in order to find something to make him stronger. He accidentally discovers a secret vault program as well as the Japanese Vault, which holds the tomb of the final emperor of Japan. He is given a quest to find the master sword and must leave Cory, his best friend, to go his separate way. Newt meets Naruto along the way, learning how to be a ninja, and finds the golden master sword in the true tomb of the final emperor, becoming the new emperor of Japan in the process. He then realizes that he doesn't need the power of Silver as he can make himself more powerful by himself. At the end of the season, we see a vision of the future as Newt doubts the presidents intentions. In season 4, upon meeting Shikami, Newt thinks hard about his loyalty to the president. He is then pushed over the edge as he learns the president's true intentions in sending Cory to the past: to get rid of him once and for all. At the end of the season, after witnessing the execution of Naruto, a broken Newt goes to Shikami in order to meet Payne. Powers Newt in his base form has little if any power. He is able to punch like a normal person, though he is naturally weak. When Newt awakens his Silver form, he gains psychokinesis powers. This includes manipulation of the matter of a person in order to life them and move them as well as the power to crush certain objects using the air around them as shown by him breaking Eggman's robots. After training with Naruto, Newt is able to run faster and jump higher using chakra control. He is also able to walk up walls and upon water. Using his golden master sword, Newt has exceptional swordsmanship skills, perhaps even rivaling Cory. In his battle with the darkness, he is also shown to use shuriken and has the ability to create substitutions to take his attacks. Category:Akatsuki